


Light Side Cartel

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: Жанр: криминальная драмаПредупреждения: наркомафия!AU, modern!AU в рамках версии ДДГ, где существуют мегаполисы, а реплики старой земной одежды, украшений, техники и машин считаются верхом роскоши.Примечание: клип сделан на манер пилотной серии сериала, повествующего о том, как Рей стала главой наркокартеля, Финн — её правой рукой, а По — полицейским на зарплате у мафии.





	

[Light Side Cartel](https://vimeo.com/195088294) from [Rey Dameron](https://vimeo.com/user55902088) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
